Boys/Boyfriend
Boys/Boyfriend by Britney Spears/Justin Bieber is featured in Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four. It is a mash-up of "Boys" by Britney Spears and "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber. It is sung by Artie and Blaine. When Will tells New Directions that Figgins requested them to perform for the McKinley annual assembly at the beginning of the year, he tells them to perform Britney Spears for inspiration once again. He tells Blaine and Artie to perform the first Britney number and Blaine says the song is for Brittany. During the song, the New Directions dance and sing along, whilst Brittany just stuffs food into herself. Lyrics Artie: For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place At the same time Blaine: It's over now I spotted you dancin' You made all the boys stare Those lips and your brown eyes (Artie: Oooh) And the sexy hair Artie: I should shake my thang (Blaine: Uh) Make the world want you (Blaine: Hahaha) Tell your girls you'll be back I wanna see what you can do Blaine and Artie with New Directions Boys: What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be (yeah) You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions: And I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don’t I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe I don’t never wanna fight yeah, you already know Imma a make you shine bright like you’re laying in the snow burr! Blaine: Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin' crazy on this hook (New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend) like a whirl wind, swaggie Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions Boys: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions Boys: And I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Blaine: So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need girl Blaine and Artie with New Directions Boys: Spend a week wit your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend Artie: If I was your man (Blaine: If I was your man) I’d never leave you girl Artie with New Directions Boys: I just want to love you, (Blaine: If I was your boyfriend) and treat you right Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions Boys: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions Boys: And I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie and Blaine: Na-na-na. Na-na-na. Na-na-na, yeah girl. Na-na-na, na-na-na. Yeah, if I was your boyfriend. Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na eh! Na-na-na, na-na-na. If I was your boyfriend. Blaine: Can't live with 'em! Artie: Can't live without 'em! Gallery 7b17424021ba7d03514b9c66ba0e117589c34ce3-Darren-Criss-Glee.jpg 11d45dbc12a1ce545a71c5bdb02d85819a53014b-Glee-Britney-2.0-05-2012-09-20.jpg 578450_486080668083311_312497203_n.jpg BoysBoyfriendBlaineArtie.png Blartieduet.gif Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_103.jpg Boysboyfriends_bartie.jpg gle_402_performance_boys_boyfriend_tagged_640x360_619587882.jpg Screen-shot-20120920-at-90637-PM--2519402687122592822.jpg tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo1_250.gif tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo2_250.gif tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo3_250.gif tumblr_mas4y4y8XC1qjr5dzo1_250.gif tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo12_r2_250.gif tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo6_r1_250.gif boys boyfriend.png BlartieBoyfriends.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys